


Say Something

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Airports, Angst, Fluff, Goodbyes, IDK BRO, Kissing, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Songs, i guess, movies - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean lived together but never told each other they loved each other. Cas is moving away to New York because<br/>it's too much and he left a note saying that he was going and then wrote "Say Something by A Great Big<br/>World" at the end and told Dean to listen to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

If Dean's life was ever going to be like a chick-flick, this was the moment. His hands grasped the steering wheel with desperation, his phone, lying abandoned on the passenger seat where he had thrown it, was still playing the song. All he could think about was getting to the airport. If Cas got on that plane he didn't know what he'd do. It would be over. Everything would be gone. Cas would be gone. The words of the song resounded around the car as he drove.

 

_You're the one that I love,_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

 

God, he was such an idiot. Dean cursed himself. Why hadn't he ever seen it? Why did it take Cas leaving to make him understand?

 

_Say something; I'm giving up on you._

 

"I'm trying to Cas! Just don't leave!" Dean yelled out angrily. Obviously he knew Cas couldn't hear him, and logic dictated that he was too late, but he had to try. He just... had to.

 

The wheels of the Impala screeched loudly as he swerved round a corner. The fact that he didn’t care if she got damaged as he drove said more than his words ever could. A sign on the side of the road indicated that he was close to the airport and he leant forwards in his seat, willing himself to drive faster. At some point, he wasn’t sure when, the song had finished and silence had fallen over the car but he could still hear the lyrics in his mind. Cas had chosen that song for this reason, scrawled in his cursive writing at the end of his note. It was Cas’ way of telling Dean that he loved him but knew that Dean didn’t love him back. This was Cas’ goodbye.

 

But if it was the last thing he ever did, Dean was not going to let Cas say goodbye.

 

Arriving at the airport, Dean couldn’t feel relieved yet. The plane might have left. For all he knew, the man he lov- _cared about_ was sat on a plane to New York already. He leapt out of the car and sprinted towards the entrance without even stopping to lock the door.

 

Bursting into the airport he crashed through the crowds, frantically searching for signs or boards that could tell him where the New York plane is. His heartbeat was increasing rapidly as he whirled around in a circle, completely lost. He realised that never flying anywhere had never been as big a problem as it is in this moment.

 

Desperate and alone he shouted out, “Where is the New York plane?”

 

A few people looked at him in shock and one pointed down a long corridor. He shouted a thank you and set off running as fast as he could in that direction. Ignoring the pointed glares of passer-by’s he shoved his way through to the waiting area for boarding the plane. He knew he wouldn’t be able to reach Cas if he’d gone any further than this and his heart was in his mouth as he scanned the area.

 

And then he couldn’t breathe.

 

Dark scruffy hair, cream trench coat, bag on the floor by his feet, book in hand. Cas.

 

Dean stumbled forward half a step. His breathing returned, erratic and heavy.

 

If life was a movie, this would be the part where a string orchestra starts up in the background and Cas would happen to glance over to where Dean was stood. The blue eyes would meet the green ones and Cas’ jaw would loosen, falling open in shock. He’d rise to his feet on autopilot and step towards Dean, his name on his lips. They’d run to each other and their arms would wrap around each other, merging into one being, indivisible. Mouths finding each other they’d kiss mumbling apologies and ‘ _I love you_ ’s.

 

And, okay, maybe life wasn’t a movie… But later on Dean would swear that it came pretty close.

 

Dean walked towards Cas, attempting in vain to calm his breathing. His eyes never once left the beautiful man who was slouched in one of the uncomfortable chairs. He stumbled through his brain trying to think of something witty to say when he reach Cas but all he could manage was a weak and feeble, “Hey Cas.”

 

The clatter of Cas’ book on the floor echoed around the whole room.

 

Cas jumped to his feet, mouth fallen open, eyes wide in shock. “D- Dean?”

 

“I got your- um- I got your note.” Dean whispered, eyes focused on the bright blue of Cas’.

 

A flush spread across Cas’ face automatically. “Did you listen to…?” Cas didn’t wait for an answer, he sank back into the chair. Tears were pouring down his cheeks.

 

Crouching down in front of him, Dean tried to get eye contact and, when that failed, settled for training his eyes on Cas’ face firmly. “Are you in love with me, Cas?” He asked, his voice was now clear and brave. Cas let out a small moan, followed by a sniff. “Because, you know, if you are…” He tilted his head to see Cas’ face as clearly as possible. “Then that’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time.” A choked sob escaped Cas’ lips, it was verging on a laugh but the tears were still coming down too heavily. “Do you understand what I mean?”

 

Cas lifted his head slowly, his eyes searching Dean face, looking for something in his expression. Hesitantly… he nodded. “I- I think so.” He mumbled.

 

When Dean spoke again he said something that he’d never said honestly before.

 

He said it simply. He didn’t falter, he didn’t hesitate, he didn’t even murmur it. He said it loudly and clearly. As plain and as simple as he could make it because it didn’t need anything else.

 

He didn’t need to make a grand gesture. Sure, driving all the way across town as fast as he could and crashing through crowds of people might have counted as a grand gesture but now he was here - now he was with Cas all he needed was three little words. “ _I love you.”_

 

The smile he got in return was all he needed. It was a smile that lit up the world around them. It was a smile that radiated joy. The words that followed the smile were said in such a low, perfect voice that Dean knew he would never need to hear them from another person again. “I love you too, Dean.” Cas announced.

 

And with that Cas leant down and pulled Dean in, one hand spreading into Dean’s hair. His lips parted, eyes scanning Dean’s face one last time before shutting and closing the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
